


Dream a little dream of me

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment Richard is thinking about why he would dream about this place until he sees the young man sitting on a small wall. His back is facing Richard but he knows immediately who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

Richard knows he’s dreaming.  
As he looks around he realizes that he never thought how much he did miss this place. He is surprised that he seems to remember this castle so well since it has been many years...Fotheringhay.

A moment Richard is thinking about why he would dream about this place until he sees the young man sitting on a small wall. His back is facing Richard but he knows immediately who it is.

As Richard comes nearer the young man turns around and smiles at him.  
„Did you lose your words, little one?“, he smiles and turns around again. With a sigh he adds: „You’ve never been much a talker.“

„Edmund?“, Richard whispers as he sits down next to his dead brother.

„Oh! You remember me?“, Edmund laughs and looks at his little brother. His blond hair shining in the sunlight.

„Why am I dreaming of you?“, Richard asks and he can feel his heart sink at the laughter of his brother.

„You’re dreaming of me because you don’t trust the words of your dearest wife, little one.“, Edmund explains and Richard rises his eyebrows questioningly.

„What do you mean, Edmund?“

Edmund sighs and looks down at his hands, which are playing with a blade of grass.

„You’re doing the right thing, Dickon. You probably don’t remember how Edward was when he was younger but he was never with only one woman.“, the older one says and Edmund laughs and memories are flooding through his mind.

„You know if someone would have told me that Edward might have married a woman just to get into her bed I would be the last one to doubt that.“, he adds and looks at his younger brother again.

„You really think Edward’s marriage to Elizabeth was not legitimate?“, he asks and after a moment he closes his eyes.  
„I can’t believe it. I won’t believe it. I can’t be King.“, Richard adds.

„Oh you have to be King, little one and I have no doubt that you will do what you have to do. You will be a good king.“, Edmund smiles.

Richard only shakes his head, „No. You should be king. You shouldn’t be dead.“

„But I am dead. Despite I’m not really sure if me living would have changed anything.“, Edmund whispers and Richard looks at him with wide eyes.

„You would have been the one to talk sense into Edward. To make sure he would never risk to break with Warwick.“, Richard exhales and after a pause he adds: „You would have saved George.“

„Oh! George!“, Edmund laughs, „George was lost the moment Edward sent Margaret to Burgundy. And when Edward refused him to marry Mary of Burgundy he went totally crazy.“

Richard nods, the memories of their childhood flooding his mind.

„I almost forgot how close George was to Margaret.“, Richard murmurs and Edmund laughs, putting his hand on Richard’s shoulder.

„I thought he was somehow happy later. You know when he was married to Isabel and he got half of her mother’s fortune. I thought Isabel did give him some peace.“, Richard murmurs and Edmund nods.

„You’re right. Isabel did give him peace and bit of the feeling that he was home. It was also wrong from Edward to refuse the marriage.“, Edmund murmurs.

„You were small, you probably don’t remember much. But Edward should have, and I think you both were too blind to see that George was just misunderstood.“, Edmund adds.

„But I remember you. And how you were always there for me. You always took care of me.“, Richard says and Edmund can see a glimpse of happiness in his eyes.

„You were my little brother. I was there when you were sick as a little child and you looked so helpless, so small. I had to take care of you.“, the older one smiles and he manages to bring a smile on Richard’s face, too.

„I remember when I fell and hurt my knees. You took care o fit.“, Richard says, lost in memories and Edmund laughs again.

„Oh I remember that.“, he laughs and then sighs.  
„Edward made a mistake to refuse Warwick’s propose to marry his daughters to you and George. Probably it would have made things easier with George. But surely it would have made things easier for you and Anne.“, Edmund adds.

„Anne is terrified. She says that the only thing she can think of is of what happened to the previous Lord Protectors. And now I’m putting her through this...“, Richard sighs and looks down. „If I take the throne I would take her away from Middleham, take her away from her home.“, he adds.

„Don’t you realize that Anne doesn’t really need Middleham? For Anne home is where you are. She needs you and the feeling of her family being secure. That’s why she said to you that you should take the throne. And she’s right.“, Edmund explains and Richard looks at him again.

„They would say that I stole the crown. That I would be a usurper.“, Richard says and Edmund can only smile.

„You will show them what a great king you can be.“, Edmund says.

Suddenly Richard is awake.  
He looks around as he wants to call his brother’s name until he realizes that he’s in his chambers, with Anne sleeping by his side.

He carefully climbs out of bed and goes to the prie-dieu where he kneels and starts to pray. He prays for Edmund’s soul, for Edward’s & George’s forgiveness and for the safety of his family.

Richard is too lost in thoughts to realize that Anne is awake. Just as he hears the footsteps behind him he opens his eyes and slightly turns his head around.

Anne puts her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them, hoping to give him the feeling of comfort.

Richard waits a moment before he turns around, putting his arms around his wife and burying his face in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of today's talk about 'What if Edmund lived...' and Jen's fault :D


End file.
